Chasing the Rainbow
by flamingmarsh
Summary: A few Autobots find the end of a rainbow. Learn what they found. Warning: funny


**I think you guys will find this oneshot amusing. Anyway, I do want to thank a friend of mine, tainted tamer from Deviant art who helped me with a few terms.**

**Beta read by: Litahatchee(Hope you get better)  
****  
****Disclaimer: Unfortuantely, I don't own transformers.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

For two whole days, the rained poured from the heavens, making all of the Autobots within the Ark restless. Unfortunately, those who had patrol duty still had to patrol out in the rain, but as the dawn broke the morning of the third day, the rain stopped, leaving behind large amounts of standing water and mud. Extremely happy, the bots that weren't on duty went outside to stretch while others went driving around regardless of the mud soaked ground.

Sideswipe, who was off duty along with his brother, dragged Sunstreaker out of the base. Sideswipe wanted to be outside but Sunstreaker didn't, so Sideswipe played that human 'if you love me' card to get him to come outside with him.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into coming with you outside," Sunstreaker complained. "The mud will ruin my paintjob."

"Sunny, relax."

"Don't call me Sunny," Sunstreaker snapped at his twin as he skirted around a large puddle of mud.

"Loosen up, bro. Let's hide somewhere and wait for others to come out. When they come out, we can throw mud at them. That'll be fun."

Sunstreaker looked at his twin incredulously before shaking his helm. Sometimes he wished Sideswipe wasn't his twin. Just as Sunstreaker was about to say something, they heard their designations being called. Looking away from each other, the twins saw Bluestreak, Skyfire, and Hotrod walking towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sideswipe exclaimed cheerfully.

"We're bored and we thought we might head into town. Who knows, there might be a party somewhere." Hotrod whooped.

"Hey, look in the sky guys," Skyfire said suddenly. Looking up, they all spotted a brightly colored rainbow arched high into the sky.

"Didn't Spike say, at the end of each rainbow there's always a pot of gold?" Bluestreak asked, as he looked back down at his comrades.

Skyfire nodded. "I recall hearing him say that, but to my understanding he also said, the humans made up that silly myth."

"Hmm... hey I know! Let's go and see if we can find the end of the rainbow," Sideswipe exclaimed. He turned to Skyfire. "Would you take us? You're fast."

Sunstreaker, once again, stared incredulously at his brother. "You're being stupid. I'm not going to spend my time chasing a rainbow."

"Sideswipe, I don't think you'll have enough time to find the end of the rainbow. From what I heard from Spike, rainbows don't last long and hardly any humans have ever found the end of the rainbow," Skyfire said, hoping to discourage him.

Skyfire didn't want to go chasing after rainbows either. He promised Perceptor he would help him in his lab later.

"Well..." Bluestreak started. "I think it might be fun. Even if we don't find it, we still got out of the base and did something."

"Yeah," Sideswipe exclaimed, agreeing with Bluestreak. "If we did find the gold, we would be the first."

"It might be fun," Hotrod speculated.

"Come on, Skyfire. Your fast and you could get us there in no time. What do you say?" Sideswipe asked, looking at his tall comrade.

Feeling all optics on him, Skyfire sighed. He didn't like how Sideswipe was giving him the puppy dog look that most children gave to their creators when they wanted something. Skyfire looked at Sunstreaker in hopes that he would stop his brother from going. However, with an explosive sigh, Sunstreaker agreed to go if Skyfire went, just to make his brother happy.

Optics narrowed to slits, Sunstreaker turned to face Skyfire and asked, "Will you take us?"

Skyfire's shoulders drooped but he nodded. He did not want any confrontation with Sunstreaker. With another sigh, Skyfire transformed into his alt mode and told everyone to get in. Once in the air, Skyfire flew towards the rainbow. When he was upon the rainbow, he immediately began to follow the rainbow.

"I think Hound and Beachcomber would love to be here right now," Skyfire announced to his passengers.

"Why's that?" Hotrod asked.

"This rainbow is beautiful."

"Take a picture and show them later," Sunstreaker muttered.

Sunstreaker was not happy. He wanted to be back at the Ark painting or beating the slag out of the Decepticon dummies that WheelJack, Grapple, and Perceptor made for everyone in the training room. So, Skyfire used his digital imager that was built into his scanning system to take a picture of the rainbow. He then stored the picture in his processor to show later. For a breem, no one spoke until Sideswipe began to grow impatient.

"Skyfire, do you still see the rainbow?"

"Yes, but its starting to fade."

"Well hurry up then!"

"Alright, hold on," Skyfire declared as he engaged his turbo boosters.

"I wonder if there's a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow," Sideswipe mused, after he settled back down on his seat inside of Skyfire when Skyfire gained speed.

"You can wonder when we get there," Sunstreaker said.

"Or," Sideswipe continued, seeming not to hear what his brother had said, "there could be energon at the end of the rainbow."

At that, Sideswipe's comrades looked at him incredulously.

"What?" he whined.

"Are you drunk?" Bluestreak wondered.

"Nah, it's too early for him to be," Hotrod declared.

"No, but he did hit his head," Sunstreaker exclaimed.

Sideswipe blinked at Sunstreaker. "I did? When?"

"Now."

With that, Sunstreaker proceeded to hit Sideswipe on the right side of his helm.

"Oww," Sideswipe cried, rubbing his helm. "What was that for?"

"For acting stupid."

That made his comrades laugh. Soon, Skyfire arrived at the end of the rainbow and landed.

"You guys are going to be disappointed."

"Why?" Bluestreak asked curiously.

"See for yourself," Skyfire announced, opening his door for all to step out.

Once everyone was out, he transformed into his bipedal mode to see the shock faces of his comrades.

"**I** wasted **my** morning just to see **that**!" Sunstreaker snarled. He spun around to face his brother who looked defeated. "You owe me, Sideswipe!"

They had landed at a construction site and at the end of the rainbow was a... portal potty.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Review Please. Let me know what you think of this.**


End file.
